17/31
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 31-وَلاَ تَقْتُلُواْ أَوْلادَكُمْ خَشْيَةَ إِمْلاقٍ نَّحْنُ نَرْزُقُهُمْ وَإِيَّاكُم إنَّ قَتْلَهُمْ كَانَ خِطْءًا كَبِيرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 31-Ve lâ taktulû evlâdekum haşyete imlâk(imlâkın), nahnu nerzukuhum ve iyyâkum, inne katlehum kâne hıt’en kebîrâ(kebîren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve lâ taktulû : ve öldürmeyin * 2. evlâde-kum : evlâtlarınız * 3. haşyete : korku * 4. imlâkın : yokluk, yoksulluk, fakirlik * 5. nahnu : biz * 6. nerzuku-hum : onları rızıklandırırız * 7. ve iyyâ : ve sadece, yalnız * 8. kum : siz, sizi * 9. inne : muhakkak * 10. katle-hum : onların öldürülmesi * 11. kâne : oldu * 12. hıt'en : bilerek yapılan (kasdî işlenen) suç * 13. kebîren : büyük Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 31-Evlâdınızı, yoksulluk korkusuyla öldürmeyin; onları da biz rızıklandırırız, sizi de. Şüphe yok ki onları öldürmek, pek büyük bir suçtur. Ali Bulaç Meali * 31-Yoksulluk endişesiyle çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin; onlara ve size biz rızık veririz. Şüphesiz, onları öldürmek büyük bir hata (suç ve günah)dır. Ahmet Varol Meali * 31-Yoksulluk korkusuyla çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin. Onlara da sizi de biz rızıklandırız. Şüphesiz onların öldürülmesi büyük bir suçtur. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 31-Çocuklarınızı yoksulluk korkusuyla öldürmeyin. Biz onlara da size de rızık veririz. Onları öldürmek, şüphesiz büyük bir günahtır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 31-Yoksulluk korkusuyla çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin. Onları da, sizi de biz rızıklandırırız. Onları öldürmek gerçekten büyük bir günahtır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 31-Geçim endişesi ile çocuklarınızın canına kıymayın. Biz, onların da sizin de rızkınızı veririz. Onları öldürmek gerçekten büyük bir suçtur. Edip Yüksel Meali * 31-Fakirlik korkusuyla çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin. Sizi de onları da biz rızıklandırıyoruz. Onları öldürmek, büyük bir suçtur. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 31-Bir de züğürtlük korkusuyla çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin! Onlara da rızkı Biz veririz, size de... Onları öldürmek elbette büyük bir cinayettir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 31-bir de züğürtlük korkusiyle evlâdlarınızı öldürmeyin, onlara da rızkı biz veririz size de, elbette onları öldürmek büyük cinayet bulunuyor. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 31-Ve fakirlik korkusuyla evlâdınızı öldürmeyiniz, Biz onları merzûk ederiz, sizi de. Muhakkak ki, onları öldürmek büyük bir cinâyettir. Muhammed Esed * 31-Öyleyse artık, yoksulluk kaygısıyla çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin; onları da, sizi de doyuran/rızıklandıran Biziz. Onları öldürmek gerçekten büyük bir suçtur. Suat Yıldırım * 31-Fakirliğe düşme endişesi ile evlatlarınızı öldürmeyiniz! Onların da sizin de rızkınızı veren Biz’iz. Şüphesiz ki onları öldürmek büyük bir suçtur. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 31-Fakirlik korkusuyla çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin. Onları da sizi de biz besliyoruz. Onları öldürmek, büyük günâhtır. Şaban Piriş Meali * 31-Yoksulluk korkusu ile sakın çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin. Biz onları da rızıklandırırız sizi de. Onları öldürmek büyük günahtır. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 31-Yoksulluk korkusuyla evlâdınızı öldürmeyin; onları da, sizi de rızıklandıran Biziz. Onları öldürmek gerçekten büyük bir günahtır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 31-Yoksulluk korkusuyla çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin. Onları da sizi de biz rızıklandırıyoruz. Kuşkusuz, onları öldürmek büyük bir günahtır. Yusuf Ali (English) * 31-Kill not your children(2214) for fear of want: We shall provide sustenance for them as well as for you. Verily the killing of them is a great sin. M. Pickthall (English) * 31- Slay not your children, fearing a fall to poverty. We shall provide for them and for you. Lo! the slaying of them is great sin. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 31- Bir de geçim korkusuyla çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin, onlara da, size de rızkı biz veririz. Şüphesiz ki onları öldürmek, çok büyük bir suçtur. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *31- Yoksulluk endişesiyle çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin; onlara da, size de biz rızık veririz. Şüphe yok, onları öldürmek büyük bir hata (suç ve günah) dır.(31) 32- Zinaya yaklaşmayın, şüphe yok o, 'çirkin bir hayasızlık' ve kötü bir yoldur.(32) 33- Haklı bir neden olmaksızın Allah'ın haram kıldığı(33) bir kimseyi öldürmeyin.(34) Kim mazlum olarak öldürülürse onun velisine yetki vermişizdir;(35) o da öldürmede ölçüyü taşırmasın.(36) Çünkü, o gerçekten yardım görmüştür.(37) 34- Erginlik çağına erişinceye kadar, -o da en güzel bir tarz olması- dışında yetimin malına yaklaşmayın.(38) Ahde vefa edin. Çünkü ahid bir sorumluluktur.(39) AÇIKLAMA 31. Bu ayet, eski çağlardan günümüze dek süregelen doğum kontrolü hareketini kökten yasaklamaktadır. İnsanları, çocuklarını öldürmeye veya düşük yaparak yok etmeye yönelten dürtü açlık korkusuydu. Çağımızda buna yeni bir metod daha eklenmiştir: Kürtaj, İslâmî tebliğin bu maddesi insanların suni metodlarla çoğalmayı engellemesini yasaklamakta ve Allah tarafından emredilen doğal metodlarla üremeyi, çoğaltmaya teşvik etmektedir. Bu maddeye göre, açlık ve kaynakların azlığına doğum oranını kontrol etmek gibi bir çözümü öne sürmeleri, insanların en büyük hatasıdır. Bu nedenle bu ayette insana şöyle bir uyarı yapılmaktadır: "Ey insan, yiyeceklerle ilgili düzenlemeleri yapan sen değilsin, fakat seni yeryüzüne yerleştiren, sana nimetler veren ve senden sonra geleceklere de nimetler verecek olan Allah'tır." Tarih bize, bir bölgenin nüfusu ile beslenme kaynaklarının aynı oranda arttığını hatta besin kaynaklarının daha da hızla arttığını söylemektedir. Bu nedenle insanın Allah'ın işine ve düzenlemesine karışması aptallıktır. Bu öğretinin bir sonucu olarak Kur'an'ın indirilişinden bu yana müslümanlar arasında ne bir doğum kontrol hareketi başlamış, ne de çocuk öldürmeye doğru bir eğilim ortaya çıkmıştır. 32. "Zinaya yaklaşmayın." Bu emir hem bireye hem de bir bütün olarak topluma hitap etmektedir. Bu emir kişiyi sadece zinaya ve fuhşa karşı uyarmakla kalmaz, aynı zamanda ona yönelten veya sebep olan her şeye karşı da uyarır. Topluma gelince, ayet, toplumun zinayı önleyici ve ona yönelten sebep ve araçları ortadan kaldırıcı önlemler almasını emretmektedir. Bu nedenle toplum, zinayı ortadan kaldırıcı bir çevre oluşturmak için tüm eğitsel ve hukukî araçları kullanmalıdır. En son olarak bu madde, İslâmî hayat tarzının kanun ve düzenlemelerinin temelini oluşturmaktadır. Bu maddenin ifade ettiklerinin uygulanabilmesi için zina ve zina iftirası hukuki suçlar olarak belirlenmiş: "Hicap" ile ilgili düzenlemeler yapılmıştır. Müstehcen neşriyat ve fuhuş şiddetle yasaklanmış, sarhoş edici içkilerin içilmesi haram kılınmıştır. Zinaya teşvik eden müzik, oyun ve resimler de yasaklanmıştır. Daha sonra da evliliği kolaylaştırıcı ve zinanın kökünü kesen yasaklar konulmuştur. 33. "Hiç bir canı öldürmeyin" yasağı sadece başkalarını değil, kişinin kendi canını da kapsamı içine almaktadır. Çünkü o da bu emri takip eden yasağın içine dahildir. Bu nedenle intihar da cinayet kadar büyük bir günahtır. Bazı akılsız insanlar intiharın yasak olmadığını, çünkü herkesin kendi nefsi (canı) üzerinde hakim olduğu fikrini öne sürmektedirler. Bu nedenle, onlara göre kişinin kendisini öldürmesinde veya servetini yok etmesinde hiç bir kötülük yoktur. Onlar her nefsin Allah'a ait olduğunu ve kişinin onu yok etme, hatta kötüye kullanmaya bile hakkı olmadığını unutmaktadırlar. Bu dünya bir imtihan yeridir ve biz Allah'ın dileğine uygun bir şekilde hayatımızın sonuna dek burada bir denemeden geçeceğiz. Yaşadığımız şartların uygun veya denenme için tercih edilir olup olmaması önemli değildir. Bu nedenle bırakın imtihandan kurtulmak için (Allah'ın yasakladığı) intihar suçunu işlemeyi, imtihan alanından kaçmak bile doğru değildir. Çünkü intihar eden kimse küçük ve önemsiz meselelerden büyük ve ebedi azaba kaçmaktadır. 34. İslâm devleti kurulduğunda "haklı olarak öldürme" sadece beş durum ile sınırlandırılmıştı. (1) Kasten adam öldüren, (2) Savaş sırasında hak dine karşı gelenler, (3) İslâm devletini ortadan kaldırmaya çalışanlar, (4) Zina yapan evli kadın veya erkek, (5) Mürted. 35. Arapça "Sultan" kelimesini "kısas için salahiyet" diye tercüme ettik. Burada "sultan" kelimesi "hukuki işlem için bir zemin" anlamına gelmektedir. Burada, bir cinayet işlendiğinde salahiyetli olan kişinin devlet değil, öldürülen kişinin veli veya velileri olduğu ortaya konulmaktadır. Öldürülenin velisi, katili affetme veya ondan hayatına karşılık diyet alma yetkisine sahiptir. 36. "Öldürmede aşırıya gitmek." katilden başka kimseleri de öldürmek, suçluyu işkence ile öldürmek, suçlunun cesedini tahrip etmek, diyet aldıktan sonra katili öldürmek vs. anlamlarına gelebilir. Tüm bunlar yasaklanmıştır. 37. Yardımın nasıl verileceği açıklanmamıştır, çünkü ayetin nazil olduğu dönemde henüz İslâm devleti kurulmamıştı. Devletin kuruluşundan sonra, öldürülenin velisinin kısası uygulama yetkisinin olmadığı açığa çıkmıştır. Sadece İslâm devleti kısası uygulama yetkisine sahiptir. Bu nedenle adalet sadece devletten istenmelidir. 38. Bu da sadece ahlâkî bir tavsiye niteliğinde değildir. İslâm devleti kurulduğunda yetimlerin haklarının korunması için hukukî ve kanuni önlemler alınır. Bunların ayrıntıları fıkıh ve hadis kitaplarında yer almıştır. Bu hüküm, kendi haklarını koruyamayan kişileri de kapsayacak şekilde genişletilebilir. Hz. Peygamber (s.a) "velisi olmayanın velisi benim" diye buyurmuştur. Bu, İslâm'daki bir çok kanun ve düzenlemelerin temelini teşkil eder. 39. "Ahdi yerine getirme" ilkesi sadece fertler için ahlâkî bir emir olarak kalmamış, daha sonraları İslâm devleti kurulduğunda İslâm toplumunun ve devletinin iç ve dış ilişkilerinde tavrını belirleyen yol gösterici bir ilke olmuştur. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *31. Öyleyse artık, yoksulluk kaygısıyla çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin; (36) onları da, sizi de doyuran/rızıklandıran Biziz. Onları öldürmek gerçekten büyük bir suçtur. 36 - Tarihsel planda bu ifade istenmeyen kız çocuklarının diri diri gömülmesi şeklindeki İslam öncesi Arap âdetini (bkz. 81:8-9 üzerine 4. not) îma ediyor olabileceği gibi -daha seyrek de olsa- Arapların bazı tanrılarına erkek çocuk kurban etmelerini de îma ediyor olabilir (bkz. Zemahşerî'nin 6:137'e ilişkin yorumu). Bütün bunlarla birlikte yukarıdaki uyarı ve aynı zamanda yasaklama, "yoksulluk kaygısıyla", yani sadece ekonomik sebeplerle çocuk aldırmayı (kürtaj) da pekala içine aldığına göre çağlar üstü bir önem, çağlar üstü bir anlam taşımaktadır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *31. Ve fakirlik korkusuyla çocuklarınızı öldürmeyiniz, biz onları da rızıklandırırız, sizi de. Muhakkak ki, onları öldürmek büyük bir cinayettir. 31. Bu mübarek âyetler insanları bir takım cinayetlerden ve başkalarının hukukuna tecavüüzlerden ahkoyuyor. Ve yapılan anılaşmalara, sözleşmelere riayet edilmesini emir ve tenbih buyuruyor. Şöyle ki: (Ve) ey insanlar!, (fakirlik korkusu ile çocuklarınızı öldürmeyiniz) bir takım kimseler, dünyaya gelen çocuklarını besleyemiyecekleri endişesiyle öldürmeğe kalkışırlar. Bir takım kimseler de böyle bir endişe ile ceninleri düşürmeye cüret gösterirler. Özellikle cahiliye zamanında kızların, kazançtan âciz olduklarını ve onları evlendirecekleri zaman para harcamaya lüzum görüleceğini ve onların kendileriyle denk olmayan kimseler ile evlendikleri takdirde aileleri için utanç vereceklerini dikkate alarak o masum kız yavrularını öldürürlerdi, İslâm dînî bu gibi cahilce, vahşice hareketlerden insanlığı men etmektedir. Evet.. Buyuruluyor ki: Ey aile reisleri!. (Biz onları da) o çocukları da (rızıklandınrız, sizi de) rızıklandınrız, öyle ihtiyaç endişesiyle vesaire ile onları öldürmek nasıl uygun olabilir? (Muhakkak ki, onları öldürmek büyük bir) günahtır, müthiş bir (cinayettir) bunun mesuliyeti pek fazladır. Artık buna katiyyen cüret etmeyiniz. Anaya, babaya riayet lâzım olduğu gibi çocukların haklarında da riayet etmek lâzımdır. Onlar da birer kudret eseridir, insanlığın devamı, çocuk silsilesinin devamına bağlıdır. Onları öldürmek, büyük bir katı kalplilik eseridir, güzel ahlâktan, insanlık zevkinden, şefkat duygusundan mahrumiyet işaretidir. Cenab-ı Hak'ka tevekkülden mahrumiyetin de en büyük nişanesidir. Binaenaleyh böyle büyük bir cinayetten son derece kaçınmak lâzımdır.